The embodiments herein relate generally to mounting apparatuses used to secure a solar panel rail to a roof. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a mounting apparatus used to secure a pair of solar panel rails to stone-coated metal tile roofs.
Solar panels are generally positioned adjacent to each other and secured to the building's roof by rails and fasteners. In many instances, each solar panel is secured within a frame that is coupled to the building's roof by a plurality of solar panel rails and mounting devices. Each solar panel rail is mechanically fastened to a mounting device, which is coupled to a rafter of the roof by mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts.
Current solar panel rail mounting devices are designed to support a single rail. Since each solar panel rail is coupled to a separate mounting device, the number of total penetrations into the roof's rafters by mechanical fasteners is increased. These added penetrations into the roof increase the amount of labor required to install the solar panels on the roof, the chance of leakage in the roof from precipitation, and likelihood of damage suffered by the roof's structural elements such as the rafters and/or other components.
Another challenge in installing solar panel rail mounting devices to the roof include properly sealing any penetrations in the roof's components such as the rafters to prevent leaks into the building from precipitation. A variety of roof mount sealing assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,517. However, these assemblies comprise complicated components to install and/or a limited seal around the penetrations into the roof.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a mounting apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art, which permits the attachment of solar panel rails to stone-coated metal tile roofs. There is a further need for the mounting apparatus to support a pair of solar panel rails thereon to minimize the amount of penetration and/or damage to the roof upon installation. There is a further need for the mounting apparatus to allow an improved and complete seal installation without modifying the structure of the roof.